


Famille un peu spéciale

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Leilani Potter se retrouve dans le monde de One Piece après avoir traversé le Voile de la Mort, elle survit pendant plusieurs années seule, fuyant son passé et la guerre qui l'avait brisé. Elle est sauvée un jour par Garp qui apprenant la raison de son attitude décide de lui confier ses petits fils.A partir de là tout change, pour Leilani comme pour beaucoup d'autre personnes d'ailleurs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Tout est de la faute de Garp.**

 

Cette phrase était une vérité absolue, Leilani en était convaincue. 

Pourquoi ? Oh pourquoi le marine s'était intéressé en elle ? Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide bon sang, oui elle avait été blessé mais ça n'avait pas été la première fois et elle aurait pu se soigner seule, sans aide. Encore moins l'aide d'un vieux taré. Mais non, le 'Héros de la Marine' en avait décidé autrement et ignorant totalement les injures que lui lançait la sorcière, il l'avait porté à bord et avait demandé au médecin de bord de s'occuper de ses blessures. 

Leilani, stupidement parce que c'était Garp, avait pensé que le médecin la soignerait puis Garp la laisserait en paix. Non ! Pas le moins du monde, le marine était venue la voir alors qu'elle avait été dosé aux antidouleurs, un des pirates qui l'avait attaqué avait manqué de lui couper une jambe, et il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle cherchait à ce point la mort. L'homme était très certainement un idiot, mais il avait de l'expérience et un bon instinct, le Vice Amiral avait vu le regard sans vie de la femme, et avait compris qu'elle cherchait les ennuis pour se battre et pouvoir mourir. Et Leilani dosait comme elle l'avait été de médicaments avait répondu honnêtement à la question avant de s'endormir. Une énorme erreur !!! 

_"Parce que je n'ai plus rien, je n'ai pas pu protéger Teddy et je n'ai plus rien. Plus de famille et plus d'espoir."_

Elle se maudissait pour cet instant de faiblesse, quoiqu'elle maudissait le marine plus encore. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire après tout qu'une femme décide de s'attaquer aux crétins qui pensaient que parce qu'une île du Nouveau Monde n'était pas sous le contrôle d'un des Empereurs, que n'importe qui pouvait se l'octroyer ? Leilani avait défendu chèrement l'endroit où elle avait construit sa maison et s'était installée. La marine n'avait jamais été intéressé à implanter une base sur cette île, elle n'avait pas été suffisamment dans le radar, Garp lui même ne s'était trouvé là que parce qu'il avait été en rupture de gâteau de riz. 

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ?" hurla presque Leilani à Garp, elle n'avait plus essayé de le vouvoyer depuis qu'il l'avait essentiellement kidnappé, après les insultes qu'elle lui avait lancé elle n'avait pas vu l'intérêt et il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. 

"J'ai un petit fils, il a besoin de devenir fort pour être un grand marine, comme moi." proclama fièrement Garp "Mais ce petit idiot veut devenir pirate. Tu devras t'occuper de lui et le rendre plus fort, et le convaincre de rejoindre les rangs de la Marine." 

"Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je m'en fous des pirates et des marines. Et puis pourquoi je m'occuperai de lui ? Trouve quelqu'un d'autre vieux fou." protesta Leilani 

"Tu es une belle femme, si j'avais dix ans de moins j'essaierai de te séduire, tu dois sourire, avoir les yeux remplis de joie, pas ça. Et bien sûr que tu t'occuperas de lui." dit Garp en riant 

"Et pourquoi cela ?" demanda Leilani d'une voix très calme mais glaciale, si ce vieux fou, qui venait un peu de la traumatiser, disait que c'était parce qu'elle était une femme, elle allait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le transformer en grenouille. Elle avait le don en métamorphose de son père après tout, enfin une fois que l'horcruxe n'ait plus été là et qu'elle eut accès à la totalité de ses pouvoirs, les mangemorts avaient eu une très mauvaise surprise. 

"Parce que tu as le cœur d'une mère." répondit sans le moindre soucis Garp

Leilani doit se retenir pour ne pas fondre en larme ou exploser de colère, parce que l'enfant qu'elle devait protéger il était mort avant qu'elle ne puisse le prendre dans ses bras, Andromeda avait été une grande duelliste mais elle n'avait pas fait le poids contre sa sœur, le mari et le beau frère de cette dernière. Les trois Lestranges avaient réussi à tuer la sorcière et Teddy Lupin, Andromeda avait emporté Rodolphus dans la tombe, mais Leilani n'avait pas pu y trouver du réconfort. 

C'était pour ça qu'elle était dans ce monde après tout, elle avait fait un pari vis à vis du Voile de la Mort, est ce que c'était vraiment un portail qui tuait ou est ce que c'était un portail vers une autre dimension. Elle avait vraiment souhaité que ce soit la première option, elle n'en pouvait plus dans le monde sorcier, elle en avait marre et n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour tout arrêter, malheureusement sa 'chance' qui lui avait pourri la vie jusque là avait décidé de continuer. Et elle s'était réveillé dans ce monde. 

Elle ne pouvait pas être une mère, elle ne pouvait être qu'une amie qu'on voyait de temps en temps et rien d'autre, et encore elle n'acceptait d'être ça que avec deux êtres au monde. Elle avait fui les pirates de Barbe Blanche lorsque leur capitaine s'était mis en tête de la recruter un jour où elle avait été sur une autre île que la sienne, merci Morgana, et qu'il l'avait croisé. Il avait dit voir une fille, et elle s'était tiré le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas des liens avec les gens, ils partaient toujours, de manière plus ou moins définitive et elle ne pouvait plus.

Elle avait réussi à fuir Barbe Blanche, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de faire la même chose avec Garp non ? Même blessée, après tout Garp était un idiot, il avait ses moments mais ce n'était que ça des moments. Oui elle allait y arriver. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elle en avait ras le bol de ce Vice Amiral taré, Leilani en avait assez, elle ne savait pas ce que la lettre D de son nom signifiait, uniquement que c'était important, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle sentait que ça créerait une migraine de proportion jamais égalée, et vu la taille de certaines de ses migraines elle ne voulait pas essayer, non merci. 

Elle avait des idées bien sûr, sur cette signification  **Débilité Profonde** , par exemple ou alors c'était juste une alerte pour avertir les gens avec un minimum d'information et de possibilité, n'oublions pas les possibilités, de fuir. Monkey D Garp était un fou dangereux, totalement débile par contre, son opinion n'avait pas changé, mais il avait comme elle, et elle n'aimait pas du tout cette comparaison, beaucoup de chance. Après tout quel enfant de douze ans pouvait affronter un basilik, se faire mordre et survivre en recevant le seul antipoison connu au monde juste à temps ? Et ce n'était qu'un exemple, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Malheureusement Garp semblait avoir le même sorte de chance, enfin malheureusement pour elle, lui il ne semblait pas se plaindre mais du coup il arrivait à la stopper dans ses tentatives de fuites, non que c'était difficile, elle en avait conscience, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser sa magie, elle n'avait pas envie d'être plus observée que ça par la marine, du coup elle avait toujours fait en sorte de dissimuler ses pouvoirs, seuls deux personnes étaient au courant pour sa magie et elle ne voulait pas que ce nombre change. Surtout que Garp était capable de dire cette information par accident, elle l'avait vu faire avec son :" _oubliez ça"_. Du coup avec ses béquilles, sa jambe n'était pas utilisable et elle n'allait pas l'empirer volontairement, elle n'était pas stupide à ce point, et son corps dans cet état elle n'était pas au top de sa forme. Que Garp puisse l'attraper n'était donc pas forcément une surprise, c'était désagréable et ennuyeux mais pas vraiment une surprise, ce qui lui donnait en revanche des envies de meurtres c'était son satané rire à chaque fois qu'il l'attrapait. 

Ce qu'elle avait envie de faire au Vice Amiral .... elle allait le tuer si ils ne descendaient pas de ce navire bientôt, néanmoins elle avait une petite satisfaction, elle avait réussi à le frapper avec une de ses béquilles dans l'entre jambe, il n'avait pas rigolé à cause de la douleur, Leilani avait plus de force que ce qu'elle semblait, obligatoire vu qu'elle s'était installée dans le Nouveau Monde et qu'elle se battait régulièrement, le Vice Amiral s'en était certainement rendu compte. Quoiqu'au lieu de l'éviter comme la peste comme elle pensait, espérait, qu'il fasse, il avait été ravi à la place. Disant qu'elle allait devoir entraîner son petit fils et tout le tralala. Le type était totalement fou, et elle espérait vraiment que son petit fils n'était pas comme lui, sinon elle rentrait au Nouveau Monde à la nage, même dans son état et le groupe avait vraiment laissé des dégâts, en plus de sa jambe qui avait failli être détachée, elle avait réussi à se protéger avec sa magie mais ça avait été de justesse, l'os était touché, elle avait une côte brisée aussi et elle avait bien d'autres dégâts, mais elle avait survécu et elle ne pouvait toujours pas dire si c'était une bonne nouvelle. 

Elle n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre en apprenant qu'elle se rendait à l'île de naissance de Garp, néanmoins le petit village paisible n'était certainement pas ça, à dire vrai elle aurait même pensée que l'île de Rainjin était plus plausible, en réalité apprendre qu'il venait de là bas ne l'aurait pas choqué le moins du monde, en revanche Fuschia, c'était plus difficile à avaler. 

Elle le suivit à contrecœur, avec son sac d'affaire, heureusement elle l'avait eu avec elle sinon elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait, Garp n'était pas du genre à penser à ce genre de chose après tout, mais comme ça elle avait un log pose pour les deux parties de Grand Line, avec des affaires et de l'argent, ce qui était toujours utile. Son sac donc sur l'épaule, elle se hissa sur ses béquilles avec un peu de difficulté, la magie et les potions de guérison lui manquait dans ce genre de cas, elle avait réussi à faire des onguents mais elle ne les avait pas avec elle, elle se hissa sur ses béquilles et le suivit, elle préférait être à terre plutôt que continuer à être sur un navire avec Garp une minute de plus. Elle allait tuer le marine si ça continuait ainsi et bien qu'elle en ait envie, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la marine, pas du tout même, moins elle avait à voir avec le gouvernement mieux elle se porterait, elle en avait eu assez avec le Ministre de la Magie dans son monde d'origine merci beaucoup. Dire que les gens avaient pensé qu'elle travaillerait pour le même groupe qui avait sa part de responsabilité non seulement dans l'emprisonnement de son parrain, son placement chez les Dursley, mais surtout la deuxième guerre, si ils avaient été capable, ça ne se serait jamais produit et Teddy serait peut être toujours en vie, surtout elle n'aurait pas perdu ceux qu'elle aimait. 

Garp la conduisit à un bar au centre du village où se trouvait un vieil homme petit avec une canne et un bonnet rouge et noire, ainsi que celle qui semblait être la barmaid, une jeune femme plus jeune que Leilani, elle semblait à peine avoir la vingtaine, elle avait des cheveux verts sombres retenus par un bandana orange avec des motifs jaune, une chemise orange et noire ainsi qu'une jupe longue blanche et des tennis. Elle était jolie, surtout il y avait une innocence en elle que Leilani doutait avoir jamais eu, elle était un peu jalouse d'ailleurs, elle doutait avoir jamais été aussi légère, peut être en volant mais elle n'était pas sûre. Oh, Leilani savait qu'elle était belle elle même, elle avait attiré plus d'une fois les regards et l'attention d'homme, ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient plus bas que le bas du dos, ses yeux verts qui étaient apparemment fascinants, sa taille élancée mais avec des formes, c'était impressionnant ce qu'un entraînement régulier avec des repas trois fois par jour faisaient. Néanmoins elle trouvait cette jeune fille bien plus belle, son innocence était touchante, même si elle énervait aussi Leilani qui aurait voulu avoir ça elle même. 

"Garp-san, vous allez devoir réparer ça si vous compter manger ici." la dite jeune fille semblait avoir une certaine force vu qu'elle regardait sans aucune hésitation Garp qui faisait facilement deux fois sa taille

"Bien sûr Makino, je vais chercher Luffy et je te répare ça, je dépose juste Leilani ici, elle va rester quelque temps sur l'île pour s'occuper de Luffy et pour se remettre de ses blessures." dit Garp en lui faisant signe d'avancer pour la présenter à la barmaid 

"Finis ton geste Garp et je te refrappes avec une béquille." elle l'avertit avant qu'il ne puisse lui toucher l'épaule, il ne contrôlait pas toujours sa force et elle n'avait pas envie de finir par terre premièrement mais en plus elle n'était pas une grande fan des contacts physiques, encore moins lorsqu'elle n'avait pas la moindre confiance en la personne, ce qui était le cas. 

"Tu as de la personnalité." il rit "Bon je vous laisse, je vais chercher Luffy et lui apprendre à ne pas venir m'accueillir au port, vraiment ce petit fils, aucune manière." 

"Leilani alors ? Je suis Makino, assied toi je t'en prie. Voici Wood Slap, il est le maire de Fuschia." présenta Makino en lui montrant une chaise au bar pour s'installer 

"Comment tu as rencontré Garp gamine ?" demanda Wood Slap au moment où elle fut assise 

"Il m'a porté de mon île sans écouter mes insultes et a décidé de m'amener ici." répondit simplement Leilani "Et mon nom n'est pas gamine mais Leilina."

"Je t'appelle comme je veux gamine." répondit le maire 

"Continu à m'appeler comme ça et je t'appellerai le vieux, grand père." elle répondit de suite, Garp était suffisant, pas besoin d'un autre ancêtre pour décider de sa vie, Dumbledore avait laissé des traces et la sorcière n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser ça se produire à nouveau. Sa réponse eut en tout cas l'avantage de le rendre silencieux, et elle but avec reconnaissance le verre de rhum que lui avait amené Makino, elle avait appris à apprécier l'alcool et si elle ne buvait jamais à l'excès un verre était appréciable, surtout après avoir supporté Garp sans possibilité de fuite, et en plus il revenait. 

Le premier aperçu qu'elle eut du petit fils de Garp fut différent que ce à quoi elle pensait, en réalité elle n'avait pas vraiment su quoi penser vu que c'était Garp et elle avait déjà du mal à imaginer son fils, alors son petit fils... Le garçon n'était pas très vieux, elle ne lui donnait pas huit ans, des cheveux noirs en batailles cachés, plus ou moins, sur un chapeau de paille avec un ruban rouge, des grands yeux curieux et innocents mais elle y voyait autre chose aussi, quoi elle n'était pas sûre mais il y avait plus chez le gamin que simplement le petit fils de Garp, non pas qu'elle ne cherchait pas plus, après Rogue elle était déterminée à juger les gens selon leurs actions, pas selon leurs familles. Elle était plutôt curieuse pour le pansement qu'il avait sous l’œil et pour qui il était vraiment, mais elle ne voulait pas trop s'intéresser et encore moins s'attacher. Elle repartirait dès qu'elle irait mieux, alors mieux valait que le petit ne s'attache pas à elle et que ce soit la même chose en retour. 

"Luffy, voici Leilani, elle va s'occuper de toi." dit Garp en le posant sans douceur aucune sur le siège à côté d'elle avant de s'atteler à la réparation du mur qu'il avait détruit comme un idiot pour faire une 'belle entrée'...

"Bonjour, je suis Monkey D Luffy." dit Luffy d'une voix forte, curieux par rapport à la femme que son grand père avait amené avec lui pour lui apparemment 

"Je m'appelle Potter Leilani." répondit gentiment Leilani en lui tendant la main, une main qu'il regardait étrangement, comme si il ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi "Pour se saluer tu dois me serrer la main." elle dit simplement ce que Luffy fit sans autre explication de toute façon

"Comment tu t'es fait ça ? C'est grave ? Tu vas guérir ? Tu as perdu un combat ?" demanda ensuite rapidement Luffy faisant sourire un peu malgré elle Leilani

"Je combattais un groupe de pirate qui voulaient attaquer l'île sur laquelle je vis, j'ai gagné mais ils m'ont blessé avant d'être battu, c'est grave oui mais je vais guérir et non je n'ai pas perdu de combat. Pas sérieusement en tout cas, à l'entraînement c'est différent." répondit patiemment la sorcière

"Tu n'aimes pas les pirates ?" demanda Luffy l'air un peu triste, mais elle n'était pas sûre 

"Je n'ai rien contre eux en général, j'ai un problème avec ceux qui pillent et tuent." répondit simplement Leilani "Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas tous les attraper comme ton grand père ?" elle demanda intriguée par ce gamin au chapeau de paille 

"Quoi non  !!! Moi je veux devenir le roi des pirates. Je l'ai promis à Shanks en plus quand il m'a donné son chapeau." déclara fièrement en touchant doucement son chapeau. Leilani n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou même de poser des questions sur Shanks, parce que si c'était celui qu'elle croyait, alors elle était plutôt surprise du don du chapeau, non la sorcière n'eut pas le temps de réagir parce que quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu la déclaration de Luffy, quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas du tout bien la nouvelle. 

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit Luffy ?" demanda Garp d'une voix sombre et menaçante et le gamin eut le droit à quelques points de respects, et aussi de stupidité, lorsqu'il répéta ça sans la moindre hésitation au Marine.

Ce qui s'ensuivit fut douloureux à regarder, Garp retenait bien sûr ses coups mais sa force était néanmoins grande, surtout comparé à son petit fils, néanmoins Leilani ne s'en mêla pas, elle ne voulait et ne devait pas s'attacher et si elle le protégeait de Garp... eh bien ça ne ferait qu'accomplir ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. A la place elle se contenta de boire son verre et d'ignorer le comportement des deux, et Makino ne mentionna pas l'expression de colère sur le visage de la femme aux cheveux ébènes.

Une chose était sûre sa guérison ne serait pas de tout repos, avec le petit Monkey.


	3. Chapter 3

Assise dehors, soufflant un peu, Leilani se posait, cela faisait déjà deux jours depuis que Garp les avait amené à Fuschia sur l'île de Dawn, deux jours qu'elle avait pitié de son petit fils vu que le marine le frappait chaque fois que Luffy refusait de devenir un marine, têtu dans sa décision de devenir le roi des pirates. Il allait avoir besoin de cette conviction et détermination pour continuer dans cette voie, surtout avec Garp comme grand père, elle comprenait la position de Garp, il ne voulait pas à avoir son petit fils comme un criminel, il ne voulait pas devoir le chasser un jour, néanmoins elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce serait à Luffy de se plier à ça, Garp n'était plus tout jeune après tout et rien ne l'empêchait de quitter la marine lorsque Luffy serait en âge de prendre la mer. Après ce n'était que son opinion, mais vu qu'elle avait été contrôlé longtemps cette opinion n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Pas plus que le fait qu'elle ne supportait pas la manière dont Garp traitait Luffy, oh il aimait l'enfant, ça elle n'en doutait pas mais elle avait horreur des gens qui frappaient les enfants. Luffy était fort, même si il avait du mal à contrôler son corps étant devenu un garçon-élastique, néanmoins malgré sa force et sa capacité de destruction, le plus souvent accidentelle, il n'était qu'un enfant. Elle comprenait que dans ce monde il fallait être fort pour avoir une chance de survie, en tout cas lorsqu'on prenait la mer, un membre de la famille de Garp serait en plus ciblé, le fait que Garp n'ait pas parlé de son enfant à lui et qu'elle n'avait pas su qu'il avait une famille, laisser penser que les activités de son fils, ou de sa fille, n'étaient pas forcément dans les limites de la loi. Sinon Garp s'en serait servi pour appuyer son raisonnement vis à vis de Luffy. Même si il ou elle était mort d'ailleurs, de ça Leilani en était convaincue. Avec sa famille Luffy serait donc une cible, que ce soit pour les marines ou les pirates, certains pirates étaient suffisamment cruels pour s'en prendre à lui uniquement à cause de son lien avec Garp, les marines verraient cela comme une insulte et dans le cas où il rejoignait leurs rangs, il serait surveillé et testé. 

Oui elle avait plutôt pitié pour Luffy, pour son futur mais aussi pour son présent, Garp était trop dur envers lui, il le traitait plus comme une jeune recrue des marines, voire même un peu plus avancée, que son petit fils de sept ans. Le vieil homme avait clairement un problème, c'était pour cette raison que Leilani aida Luffy lorsqu'elle le vit fuir son grand père. Elle lui fit signe de venir près d'elle et de se taire, plaça sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et elle lança, discrètement, un sort sur lui pour s'assurer que même avec le haki de l'observation Garp ne puisse pas le trouver. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher mais elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire pendant qu'un enfant se faisait frapper, jamais elle ne ferait ça, et puis ce n'était pas grand chose. 

"Leilani, tu n'as pas vu Luffy ?" demanda Garp en arrivant devant elle

"Parti pars là bas." elle répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme de coutume, elle avait vécu avec les Dursley, si elle n'avait pas appris à mentir correctement sa vie aurait été encore plus un enfer

 

Elle n'avait fait que cacher Luffy un moment, mais apparemment ça avait suffi pour le gamin, il la suivait déjà avant vu que son pépé avait dit qu'elle était là pour lui, mais après ça, il était là en permanence. Elle aurait bien aimé lui dire de la lâcher, mais chaque fois il prenait cet air tout heureux, ou malheureux comme si il sentait ce qu'elle allait dire, et elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait vraiment un point faible avec les enfants et ça ne jouait vraiment pas en sa faveur, en plus le gamin était absolument adorable. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher. 

"Leilani, tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ?" demanda Luffy avant d'aller se coucher 

"Pourquoi ?" elle questionna curieuse, pourquoi il venait la voir elle en plus ? Makino était là pour ça non ? 

"Makino travaille, Pépé elles sont nulles ses histoires quand il m'en raconte, s'il te plait." il demanda donc en tirant son bras pour qu'elle se lève et le suive 

Elle voulait dire non, elle devait garder ses distances, être proche d'une personne aussi fragile n'était pas une bonne idée, elle le perdrait et aurait le cœur brisé, de nouveau, mais elle pouvait reconnaître la lueur dans les yeux sombres du petit garçon, la solitude et la peur du rejet qu'il cachait derrière un sourire. Elle avait eu la même lueur pendant longtemps bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas caché derrière un sourire, elle ne pouvait pas repousser Luffy, pas quand il avait cette expression et qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait, le maudissant donc dans sa tête elle se leva à l'aide de ses béquilles et le suivit pour lui raconter une histoire à son chevet. Elle choisit de lui raconter celle des frères Peverell, la seule qu'elle connaissait du monde sorcier, tandis que celles du monde moldus... elle n'était pas sûre qu'il serait très intéressé à l'idée des princesses et du prince charmant. Elle pourrait lui raconter les histoires des livres qu'elle avait lu, tels que _Narnia_  ou  _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ , mais ça serait long et il avait l'air épuisé. 

Elle avait sous estimé l'intérêt de Luffy qui resta réveillé tout au long du récit et s'endormit après avoir posé de nombreuses questions, sa main tenant le gilet de Leinani qui ne pouvait pas du coup bouger, elle fut d'autant plus bloquée lorsque Luffy bougea et s'installa en partie sur son lit et en partie sur ses genoux, son autre main tenant le précieux chapeau de paille. La vision était absolument adorable, elle pouvait le reconnaître et elle ne put stopper, pas plus qu'elle ne le voulait, lorsque sa main se leva pour la passer dans les cheveux ébènes du jeune garçon. 

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Teddy lorsqu'elle voyait Luffy, est ce que le bébé aurait grandi de la même manière ? Aurait il eu la même innocence vers le monde ? Ou en tout cas la même joie de vivre parce que Luffy était conscient de beaucoup plus qu'il ne paraissait ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tenir celui qui aurait du être son filleul, ne l'avait vu qu'une fois en photo, néanmoins elle avait ressenti la peine de le perdre, elle avait plus pensé à lui qu'à Remus par exemple. Pour autant son désir de protéger Luffy, bien qu'encore un peu faible vu qu'elle luttait contre, n'était pas pour compenser ce qui était arrivé dans son monde d'origine, non l'enfant réussissait ça à lui tout seul. Un point plutôt inquiétant pour Leilani qui avait gardé ses distances le plus possible avec le reste du monde, pour autant cet enfant semblait les franchir sans le moindre mal et sans vraiment essayer en plus. 

"Il est adorable non ?" demanda la voix de Garp, pas puissante comme d'habitude, plus douce cette fois, elle ne sursauta pas, l'ayant senti venir néanmoins si ça n'avait pas été pour son haki, le vieil homme l'aurait surpris, il était capable d'être discret "Il me fait penser un peu à un soleil, capable de captiver son monde, il a toujours été ainsi. Il a du mal avec les enfants de son âge, trop fort pour ça, mais pour les adultes il a son charme, il adoucit les choses. Il guérit les cœurs." 

"A quoi tu joues ?" elle demanda doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant couché sur elle, mais avec suffisamment de colère et de venin pour exprimer son désaccord avec la situation, elle n'aimait pas qu'on prenne des décisions pour elle, n'avait pas aimé ça quand elle avait été adolescente et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix et ça n'avait pas le moins du monde changer, encore plus là vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Garp et il n'avait rien à dire sur une situation qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Tu as besoin de guérir, autant ton corps que toi même, tu ne te serais pas laissé le temps de guérir si tu étais resté sur l'île et tu le sais. J'ai entendu les rumeurs sur toi, tes actions, ton île avait des soucis et tu as agi en défense, pour autant tu ne te poses pas, et tes yeux sont trop vieux pour ton âge. Luffy a besoin d'une gardienne et toi tu as besoin de plus de légèreté, vous pouvez avancer ensemble, vivre ensemble." il répondit avant de repartir, laissant Leilani seule avec un enfant endormi et des pensées en désordre. 

Ray lui avait dit qu'elle devait se pardonner et avancer, Shakky lui avait dit pareil et elle avait essayé, mais elle n'avait jamais appris à vivre, elle avait grandi sans enfance chez les Dursley, et avait passé son adolescence dans un monde sorcier en guerre où elle avait été adoré ou détesté en égale mesure. Elle avait pourtant peur de vraiment s'attacher à un enfant, son cœur était en miette, elle le savait, elle n'avait pas eu de grand amour ou quoique ce soit du genre mais elle avait tellement perdu, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait continuer si ça se reproduisait, elle ne le pensait pas honnêtement. 

Elle avait apprécié ses voyages même si elle avait été seule, ça lui avait plu, elle avait tellement été entouré de monde, même quand il n'y avait que Ron et Hermione avec elle, ça n'avait pas été évident. Pour autant elle appréciait la compagnie de cet enfant, et si ce n'était qu'une seule personne peut être qu'elle pourrait le protéger aussi. Ray et Shakky étaient plus que capable de se protéger et de se défendre, Luffy pouvait apprendre et en attendant elle pouvait le faire pour lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de couper ce lien avec lui, pour autant elle ne resterait pas longtemps à East Blue, elle aimait le Nouveau Monde et sa météo tumultueuse, les voyages qu'elle faisait aux îles aux alentours de la sienne. East Blue était beaucoup trop calme à son goût, si enfant elle avait rêvé de la paix, en réalité elle aimait le chaos environnant et tout ça, le calme n'était pas vraiment pour elle. 

Elle était autant Serpentard que Griffondor, et si elle pensait aux différentes possibilités, aux risques, elle avait aussi envie de réagir impulsivement, d'avancer sans réfléchir, elle pouvait peut être le faire un peu. Vivre à Fuschia, guérir et s'occuper de Luffy, oui elle pouvait le faire.

 

Bien sûr Monkey D Garp se moquait totalement des projets de Leilani, elle se retrouva donc à devoir le suivre, Luffy dans les bras vu qu'elle avait refusé de le laisser faire vu la manière qu'il avait choisi, le tirer par la bouche non mais vraiment... Le suivre donc sur le Mont Corvo, une jungle avec des animaux absolument énormes, elle avait vu plus gros mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça à East Blue, même si c'était plus réaliste quand on savait que Garp avait vécu ici, bien plus probable que le paisible village dans tous les cas. 

"Tu veux qu'il devienne un marine et tu nous traînes chez des bandits vraiment ?" elle s'exclama choquée, encore plus en voyant un deuxième enfant et en apprenant qu'elle allait vivre là 

Elle commençait à détester Garp.


End file.
